Taking a Chance
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: A pesar de estar casado y siendo el feliz padre de una niña pequeña, Gohan es atormentado por un sueño recurrente. La vida podría haber seguido su curso normal si la máquina del tiempo no hubiera reaparecido, el herido viajero del tiempo, Trunks, ha vuelto en busca de ayuda para vencer a Black Gokū. [Truhan] *contenido yaoi y violencia explicita* dejen reviews. [HIATUS]
1. Capítulo I

Summary: A pesar de estar casado y ser el feliz padre de una niña pequeña, Gohan es atormentado por un sueño recurrente. La vida podría haber seguido su curso normal si la máquina del tiempo no hubiera reaparecido, el herido viajero del tiempo, Trunks, ha vuelto en busca de ayuda para vencer a Black Gokū. Esta es una prueba en el espíritu de Gohan, no solo tiene que recuperar la fuerza necesaria para ayudar a su amigo, sino que también se enfrenta en un dilema cruel.

Descubre más en este increíble fanfic yaoi inspirado en la "saga Black Gokū" de Dragon Ball Super.

 _"Dragon Ball"_ no nos pertenece si no a Toriyama-san, sus adaptaciones anime y películas son propiedad de Toei Animation.

 _Doujinshi original hecho por: MSprinkleZ/Weezajin y Lord Truhan/Truhania._

 _Adaptación a fanfic hecha por: N3k00-Ch4N._

* * *

Capítulo I.

 _El clima era extremadamente caluroso, los árboles estaban muy secos al igual que la tierra, la cual estaba llena de grietas, se notaba que no había llovido en ese lugar por un largo tiempo. Un pequeño niño semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros caminaba bajo el fuerte sol de aquel día, miró hacia arriba protegiendo sus ojos con su mano para impedir que los rayos del sol lo encandilaran y pudo ver una bandada de pájaros conocidos como buitres y otras aves carroñeras volar por la zona y que no dejaban de hacer ruido, al bajar la mirada pudo ver un pequeño pájaro posado sobre una espada que le resultó muy familiar, un segundo… ¡era la espada de Mirai Trunks! Y ese pequeño pájaro quizás era una representación del viajero del tiempo a quien hace tiempo había conocido y se había convertido en su mejor amigo, Gohan quiso acercarse al pájaro pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando el animal emprendió vuelo alejándose de él._

 _-¡Espera!-gritó Gohan corriendo hacia el pájaro-¡espera! Por favor regresa ¿a dónde vas? ¡regresa!... regresa...-_

 _Ahora la escena cambia drásticamente al momento en el que Mirai Trunks se prepara para volver a su línea de tiempo, el pájaro que Gohan había estado persiguiendo antes, se posó en la máquina del tiempo del joven peli lila, no había nadie más a su alrededor a excepción de unas montañas a lo lejos, solo Gohan y Mirai Trunks se encontraban allí, el pequeño semi-saiyajin estaba triste, pues su mejor amigo se iría y no sabría cuando se volverían a ver._

 _-Por favor, no te vayas…-dijo Gohan al borde del llanto-hagas lo que hagas no te vayas porque… porque yo te amo-el pequeño se acercó más al viajero del tiempo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, con la intención de no querer dejarlo ir, Mirai Trunks se sorprendió un poco pero después correspondió al abrazo con mucha ternura, transmitiéndole su cariño y amistad al menor-te amo, Trunks y siempre te amaré-_

* * *

Han pasado diecisiete años desde aquel día, Gohan esperó pacientemente a que el viajero del tiempo regresara algún día pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, crecía y hacía su vida con normalidad, Gohan poco a poco fue perdiendo la esperanza y la ilusión de volver a verlo otra vez, por lo que decidió olvidar temporalmente aquello, siguió el sueño que su madre le había impuesto desde pequeño, se dedicó a estudiar, se alejo de las artes marciales para poder convertirse en investigador científico, no solo eso, en la secundaria conoció a una linda chica llamada Videl Satan, quien era la hija del luchador de artes marciales, Mr. Satan, con ella se casó y tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Pan, siguiendo la tradición de la familia Son de llamar a los hijos con nombres de comida, cosa extraña en Gohan, ya que el nombre de su hermanito tenía otro significado. Despertó súbitamente de aquel extraño sueño, respiraba entrecortadamente, no sabía qué hacer, cada día ese sueño se le hacía más y más frecuente, lo atormentaba, no encontraba la razón por la que tenía ese sueño pero de algo estaba seguro, averiguaría que significaba ese sueño y porque lo atormentaba todo el tiempo.

- _Dioses, tuve ese sueño extraño otra vez…_ -pensó Gohan intentando tranquilizarse, las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos ¿por qué estaba llorando? ¿acaso ese sueño era tan fuerte que lo afectaba al despertar? Soltó un suspiro angustioso y después de calmarse un poco, se secó las lágrimas, se levantó de su cama para poder vestirse con normalidad y realizar la rutina que hacia todos los días antes de ir a trabajar.

Después de tomar una taza de café pensando en lo que había visto en el sueño, Gohan se puso su morral alrededor del hombro, salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar el trayecto que hacía todos los días para ir a la universidad en la que él trabajaba, antes de ir, pasó por un puesto a comprar un periódico, mientras lo leía observó su reloj, aún faltaban un par de horas para que fuera a trabajar pero no por eso debía demorarse, pues siempre acostumbraba a llegar temprano. Guardó el periódico en su morral y retomó su camino hacia la universidad pero algo lo hizo detenerse, pues sentía un ki muy familiar no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

- _¿Qué?_ -pensó Gohan, reconocería ese ki aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia o disperso entre otros más- _no… ¡no puede ser!... no puede ser él_ -

Gohan se teletransportó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ese ki tan conocido para él, llegó a una zona montañosa, observó a su alrededor y pudo divisar la máquina del tiempo que había traído consigo a cierto guerrero de cabellos lilas a su vida hace diecisiete años atrás, descendió hacia la máquina y pudo ver a Mirai Trunks inconsciente a través de la cúpula de cristal de la máquina, al verlo en ese estado, la preocupación y la ansiedad comenzaron a invadirlo, golpeo el cristal de la cúpula y lo llamó por su nombre esperando a que reaccionara pero eso nunca pasó. Se calmó un poco y recordó que hace diecisiete años atrás, Mirai Trunks le había explicado que en la máquina había un botón que al oprimirlo, se abría la cúpula de cristal, rápidamente revisó la máquina hasta dar con aquel botón, lo oprimió y apenas la cúpula de cristal se abrió, sacó de allí a Mirai Trunks cargándolo en sus brazos, se dirigió volando lo más rápido que podía a la Corporación Capsula, era lo más lógico que podía hacer y quizás Bulma podría ayudarlo.

* * *

Más tarde en la Corporación Capsula, Mirai Trunks yacía inconsciente en una cama de las tantas habitaciones del enorme edificio amarillo en forma de domo, Gohan y su padre, Gokū estaban allí, Bulma había entrado a la habitación con una bandeja de comida que dejó allí para el viajero del tiempo, los tres estaban muy preocupados por él, no sabían que le había pasado ni cómo fue que terminó en ese estado. Gohan pensó en que podían hacen para ayudarlo hasta que una idea surgió en su mente.

-Tengo que ir a buscar las semillas del ermitaño-dijo Gohan-es la única manera en que podemos curar a Mirai Trunks-

-Creo que será más rápido si voy yo mismo a buscarlas-dijo Gokū, Gohan asintió y Gokū se teletransportó para ir a buscar las semillas del ermitaño dejando a Gohan y a Mirai Trunks solos en la habitación. El semi-saiyajin adulto se acercó un poco más y contemplo a su mejor amigo de un futuro alterno que yacía inconsciente en aquella cama, apretó con fuerza una esquina de la sábana, la ira lo atacaba, le dolía tener que ver a Mirai Trunks en esa situación, seguía sin entender que estaba pasando en su línea de tiempo para estar en esa condición y haber tenido que viajar al pasado ¿acaso había algún enemigo tan poderoso que ni el propio Mirai Trunks podía enfrentar?

-¡Maldición!-Gohan comenzó a recordar cuando Cell atacó al guerrero peli lila con un solo rayo de energía, acabando con su vida instantáneamente, tuvieron suerte de poder revivirlo con las esferas del dragón pero ahora no sabía si él iba a sobrevivir esta vez, solo esperaba que su padre volviera con las semillas del ermitaño pronto, apretó con más fuerza la sábana y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en la tela-no te preocupes, Trunks. Esta vez no dejaré que nada malo te pase, estaré aquí para ayudarte… ¡yo te protegeré!-

Unos minutos más tarde, Gokū regresó a la Corporación Capsula con una bolsa llena de semillas del ermitaño, le acercó la bolsa a su hijo quien la tomó, desató el pequeño cordón que la cerraba, sacó una semilla y se la dio al viajero del tiempo, cuando Mirai Trunks tragó la semilla, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse mejor, la semilla estaba reparando todo el daño que su reciente enemigo en su línea de tiempo, Black Gokū, le había ocasionado. Despertó y se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, observo la habitación en la que se encontraba, observo detenidamente sus manos y sus brazos los cuales anteriormente estaban llenos de golpes, heridas y cicatrices de las golpizas que había recibido de Black Gokū.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuándo llegue aquí?-se preguntó Mirai Trunks pero al ver a Gohan allí sentado junto a él, decidió dejar de lado sus preguntas, pues se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el pasado, mejor dicho, en una línea temporal diferente a la suya donde nada de lo que le estaba pasando a él ocurría en esa línea de tiempo gracias a que le salvo la vida a Gokū hace mucho tiempo atrás-¡Gohan!-

Inesperadamente, se abalanzó hacia el semi-saiyajin ahora adulto para abrazarlo con fuerza, Gohan se quedo estático por un segundo pero después correspondió al abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo, Mirai Trunks cerró los ojos, dioses, lo había extrañado demasiado esos diecisiete años lejos de él y ahora que lo había vuelto a ver, no pensaba dejarlo ir nunca más, quería volver a estar con él como en los viejos tiempos, sentir su calor, volver a disfrutar de su compañía, su amistad pero sobre todo, de su cariño, pero ahora no era el momento para eso, pues su línea de tiempo estaba al borde de la destrucción y debían hacer algo para detener a Black Gokū.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II.

Unas horas más tarde, luego de descansar un poco y recuperar fuerzas, Mirai Trunks pensó que era el momento de informarle a todos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en su línea de tiempo, debía contarles sobre Black Gokū y en efecto así lo hizo, comenzó a explicar todos los sucesos que (lamentablemente) llevaron al futuro al borde de la destrucción, explicando que tiempo atrás de la llegada de Black Gokū, derrotó a Babidi y Dabura impidiendo el renacer de Majin Buu en su línea de tiempo. Por lo que Black Gokū apareció de la nada destruyendo ciudades con la intención de matar a todos los humanos por la "justicia" según lo que él había dicho, las fuerzas armadas intentaron devolver sus ataques sin éxito alguno ya que eso solo empeoró el número de víctimas y actualmente en el futuro alterno casi no quedaban seres humanos, por lo que, siguiendo el consejo de su madre, viajo al pasado en busca de ayuda para poder vencer a aquel enemigo poderoso y volver a traer la paz al futuro.

-Ahora que tenemos a Gohan aquí con nosotros, creo que tendremos más oportunidades para vencer a Black-dijo Mirai Trunks apoyando su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo-si él está dispuesto a unirse a la batalla, podremos formar un equipo y superarlo en número-

Gohan lo miro en silencio y sin entender nada ¿acaso estaba esperando a que se uniera a la batalla contra ese sujeto similar a su padre? Hacía mucho tiempo que no entrenaba y quién sabe si seguía conservando todo el poder que liberó en la batalla contra Majiin Buu, quizás tenía un nivel mucho más bajo del que tenía en aquel entonces.

-Uhm, no sé a qué te estás refiriendo con eso, Trunks. Pero, por si no lo sabías, Gohan ya no está entrenando-comentó Gokū con una expresión de confusión mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

-No he tenido tiempo para hacerlo-le dijo Gohan enojado, odiaba que le remarcaran que no había estado entrenando por casi diecisiete años para poder mantener su fuerza y su poder-¡no es fácil entrenar y tener que hacerse cargo de una familia! ¿sabes? Eso ya deberías haberlo aprendido-

Gokū se quedó callado, reconociendo que su hijo tenía razón en ello, durante muchos años Chi-chi lo había estado regañando por pasar mucho tiempo entrenando y no estar con ella ni con sus hijos cuando más lo necesitaban, se había perdido muchas cosas que debían ser importantes y darle significado en su vida: no había visto crecer a Gohan, se había perdido el nacimiento de Goten debido a que había muerto en la batalla contra Cell para salvarlos a todos, ahora, diecisiete años después, no tenía más opción que trabajar en el campo por obligación de Chi-chi para poder compensar todo ese tiempo perdido.

-Pero…-dijo Gohan sacándolo de sus pensamientos-aunque no haya estado entrenando por un largo tiempo, eso no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarlos, estuve pensando que aquí tenemos la habitación del tiempo, ahí es donde podemos entrenar para volvernos más fuertes y vencer a Black-

Vegeta y Mirai Trunks lo miraron con curiosidad y sin entender de que estaba hablando el semi-saiyajin adulto, pero consideraron que quizás no sería una mala idea, después de todo, pasarían tres años (equivalencia de tres días) entrenando en la habitación del tiempo, podrían restaurar sus poderes y adquirir mayor fuerza para acabar con Black Gokū.

-La idea no está nada mal pero… ¿qué hay de tu trabajo?-preguntó Gokū viendo a su hijo, ¡dioses! Gohan casi se había olvidado que debía ir a trabajar ese día, pero, afortunadamente todo tiene una solución.

-No te preocupes, ahora me encargo de eso-respondió Gohan sacando su teléfono para llamar a su trabajo y comunicarles sobre su ausencia esos tres días, el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados lo observó por unos segundos sin entender que rayos estaba tramando hasta que la voz de Vegeta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kakarotto. Tu hijo finalmente se está comportando como un verdadero saiyajin-comentó el príncipe saiyajin sonriendo, cosa extraña en él, a veces, cuando Vegeta sonreía podía llegar a darle mucho miedo a cualquiera. Gohan terminó de hablar por su teléfono, cortó su llamada y le dijo a Mirai Trunks que lo esperara, pues debía cambiarse su ropa que usaba para trabajar por una más adecuada para poder ir a entrenar con él a la habitación del tiempo.

* * *

Unos pequeños pájaros caminaban por el piso del mirador de la habitación del tiempo, picoteando semillas e insectos que había en el suelo, Mr. Popo, el humanoide que estaba a cargo de dicho lugar, los observaba, cuando de pronto alcanzó a distinguir dos figuras volando hacia allí, las dos figuras aterrizaron en el lugar revelando a Mirai Trunks y a Gohan quien ahora llevaba un gi morado como el de su antiguo sensei, Piccolo, solo que ahora este era más grande y había cambiado el color de la cinta roja por una cinta celeste, sus muñequeras eran de color azul, las cuales pertenecían al gi naranja que había usado en la batalla contra Majiin Buu cuando era adolescente.

-¡Hola, Mr. Popo!-lo saludó Gohan alegremente.

El humanoide de piel oscura lo miró sin comprender que hacía él allí, había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio en aquel lugar, recordaba que la última vez que lo había visto entrar a la habitación del tiempo fue acompañado de Gokū, Vegeta y aquel viajero del tiempo llamado Trunks de quien tampoco había vuelto a saber nada luego de la batalla contra Cell. Gohan le explico cómo pudo la razón por la que Mirai Trunks estaba allí, lo que estaba pasando en el futuro, pero sobre todo le habló de Black Gokū y que debían entrenar pronto si querían volverse más fuertes para poder derrotarlo.

-Así que, eso es lo que está pasando en el futuro-dijo Gohan concluyendo su relato-¿podrás tenerlo todo listo?-

-Sí-respondió Mr. Popo mirando al semi-saiyajin adulto y al viajero del tiempo.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a usar la habitación por tres días…-dijo Gohan, el humanoide les pidió que esperaran, pues debía tener todo preparado para que pudieran entrar a la habitación donde pasarían tres años entrenando, mientras esperaban, Mirai Trunks contempló el escenario que se mostraba a su alrededor.

-Este lugar de seguro nos traerá recuerdos-comentó Mirai Trunks viendo como las palmeras del mirador se mecían con el viento, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar los momentos que pasó con Gohan en la habitación del tiempo cuando él apenas era un niño, recordó cuando lo ayudaba con sus estudios, cuando contemplaban las estrellas hasta muy entrada la noche a causa del insomnio, recordó sus largas conversaciones con el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros antes de irse a dormir y lo emocionado que estaba por despertar al día siguiente para comenzar un nuevo día junto a él.

-La habitación ya esta lista-los llamó Mr. Popo, sacando al viajero del tiempo de sus más preciados recuerdos. Ambos semi-saiyajines se miraron y comenzaron a caminar a la habitación, al entrar allí, el ambiente se había vuelto más pesado, el clima era distinto al del mirador en el que habían estado esperando.

-Hace más calor aquí del que yo recordaba-comentó Mirai Trunks secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Sí y el espacio es mucho más grande-comentó Gohan viendo el amplio espacio que la habitación poseía, lo cual no estaba nada mal si es que querían entrenar adecuadamente esos tres años, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una habitación donde había dos camas grandes individuales para ambos semi-saiyajines, Gohan desvió su mirada para ver a su mejor amigo de un futuro alterno-oh, entonces… ¿cuál cama prefieres?-

-Eh…-dijo Mirai Trunks levemente sonrojado ante la pregunta del semi-saiyajin adulto, desvió su mirada y pudo ver como Gohan le daba una sonrisa que solo provoco que su sonrojo aumentara más-c-cualquiera está bien, no importa-

Rápidamente desvió la mirada intentado ocultar su sonrojo, cosa que no era posible con Gohan cerca de él, Gohan noto su sonrojo pero no entendía muy bien porque su mejor amigo estaba así ¿sería por el calor? ¿o por otra cosa? No estaba seguro y no se atrevía a preguntarle, lo mejor que podía hacer por él era dejarlo en paz, por ahora, pronto averiguaría que le estaba pasando, ahora aprovecharían el tiempo que estuvieran allí para entrenar, después de todo, debían salvar el futuro y a los pocos humanos que aún quedaban a salvo. Después de asignar sus respectivas camas, ambos semi-saiyajines salieron de la habitación para comenzar a entrenar.

-Desde mi derrota con Freezer he vuelto a re-entrenar con mi sensei, Piccolo para establecer todo mi poder-dijo Gohan recordando el momento de la resurrección de Freezer y como fue derrotado por uno de sus guardias, hiriéndolo gravemente, tuvo suerte de que lo hubieran curado con una semilla del ermitaño pero al reconocer que había sido derrotado, decidió que debía volver a entrenar nuevamente para despertar todo su poder, levantó su mano haciendo un puño con fuerza-ahora te demostraré de lo que soy capaz-


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III.

Gohan concentró toda su energía para poder transformarse, no alcanzó el nivel de súper saiyajin pero un aura blanca platinada rodeó todo su cuerpo cuando se transformó para enseñarle a Mirai Trunks todo su poder, por otro lado, el hombre de cabellos lilas estaba sorprendido por la repentina transformación de su amigo, no había dudas de que probablemente ahora era un poco más fuerte luego de volver a entrenar con Piccolo para restaurar su ki, la última vez que lo vio transformado fue en súper saiyajin nivel dos en su batalla final contra Cell. Enseguida salió de su trance sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, no había venido a la habitación del tiempo para distraerse, había venido para entrenar y poder derrotar a Black Gokū.

-Impresionante. Debo admitir que me has sorprendido, Gohan-comentó Mirai Trunks al ver la transformación de su amigo-sin embargo, yo también he aumentado mi poder-el semi-saiyajin concentró toda su energía y de un momento a otro, su cabello cambio de lila a dorado, unas ráfagas doradas y celestes surgieron alrededor de él-este es mi máximo poder-

-¡Genial! Parece que estamos igualados-comentó Gohan con determinación, sonriéndole al viajero del tiempo-que tal si ponemos a prueba nuestros niveles de poder ¿eh?-

-Uh…-Mirai Trunks se sonrojó, ver a Gohan sonriéndole de esa manera le recordaba a su sensei, Mirai Gohan, incluso podía jurar que lo había visto sonreír y saludarlo junto al Gohan del presente, eso solo hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza dentro de su pecho, dioses ¡dioses! Si no se calmaba pronto todo se saldría de control.

-Y ¿qué dices, Trunks? ¿hacemos un intento o no?-preguntó Gohan sacando al viajero del tiempo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡S-Sí, Gohan! ¡adelante! hay que hacerlo.

* * *

 _Gohan vagaba solo en medio del desierto, el clima era muy caluroso, el sol era fuerte y la brisa que soplaba allí no proporcionaba suficiente frescura. Las huellas de sus botas se marcaban en la arena dejando un camino que luego la brisa se ocupaba de cubrir con más arena, había unas pocas palmeras ubicadas en unas dunas, las hojas se mecían levemente, el rostro del niño estaba ligeramente rojo por el calor y los fuertes rayos del sol, respiraba entrecortadamente y no dejaba de sudar._

 _-Estoy tan solo…-pensó Gohan en voz alta sin dejar de caminar, la garganta le quemaba, tenía mucha sed y en lo único que pensaba era en hallar un lugar donde tomar agua-¡hace tanto calor…!-_

 _Camino un poco más y de repente se detuvo al ver un hermoso oasis tan solo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Gohan se acercó un poco más y pudo ver a un chico de cabellos lilas refrescándose en el agua del oasis, el pequeño semi-saiyajin se quedó sorprendido al reconocer a esa persona ¡era Mirai Trunks! ¿Qué hacía él allí? Reaccionó al escuchar que lo llamaba, al parecer quería que se refrescara con él en aquel oasis, se armo de valor, reunió energias y comenzó a correr hacia el oasis pero apenas llegó, chocó con un domo de cristal que los separaba._

 _-¿Qué? No, no ¿por qué? ¡¿por qué?! Esto no debería estar pasando-pensó Gohan golpeando levemente el domo de cristal, bajo la cabeza, estaba a punto de llorar pero escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo del futuro llamándolo._

 _-No te preocupes, no tienes porque llorar-dijo Mirai Trunks del otro lado del domo apoyando su mano con la de Gohan-puedes unirte a mi si quieres… solo tienes que decir una palabra-_

 _¿Una palabra? Pero ¿qué palabra debía decir para poder estar con Trunks en aquel oasis? Gohan se puso a pensar buscando la palabra que debía decir pero no podía encontrarla, de pronto pudo ver como Mirai Trunks alejaba su mano del cristal del domo y comenzaba a caminar en el agua lejos de él, desesperado, Gohan comenzó a golpear el domo para llamar su atención pero no estaba funcionando._

 _-Por favor ¡no te vayas!-dijo Gohan sin dejar de golpear el cristal del domo pero Mirai Trunks no lo escuchaba, solo se alejaba cada vez más-¡por favor quédate! ¡por favor…!-golpeó el domo con más fuerza y sintió como el cristal se quebraba-vuelve, te necesito, no me dejes… yo… yo ¡TE AMO!-_

 _Con un último golpe logró romper el domo que los separaba, algunos fragmentos de cristal comenzaron a caer alrededor del oasis._

* * *

Gohan despertó súbitamente, un nuevo día acaba de comenzar en la habitación del tiempo, el segundo día que llevaba allí, no podía cometer el lujo de relajarse como quisiera, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que tenía para entrenar con Mirai Trunks antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, se llevó una mano a la cara refregándose los ojos, últimamente no tenía ni la menor idea de que le estaba pasando ni porque tenía esos sueños tan extraños y recurrentes pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tenía el presentimiento de que esos sueños le estaban intentando decir algo, algo que aún no había podido averiguar. Pero ¡en fin! suficiente de andar pensando en sueños con mensajes ocultos, hoy sería el día en que intentaría romper el hielo y finalmente hablaría con Mirai Trunks, no solo se dedicaría a entrenar con él para derrotar a Black Gokū el tiempo que estarían en aquella habitación. Se levantó de la cama, tomó su viejo gi morado al que nunca más le había vuelto a dar un uso luego de la batalla contra Majiin Buu y con solo eso en mano, se dirigió al baño que tenía en la habitación que compartía con Mirai Trunks para ir a ducharse antes de desayunar.

Minutos más tarde, Gohan caminaba por el pasillo de la habitación del tiempo ya vestido con su gi morado, bostezando por el cansancio hasta que llegó a la cocina donde se encontró con Mirai Trunks preparando el desayuno, no podía verlo bien porque estaba de espaldas pero algo que llamó la atención del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros fue que la espalda del joven de cabellos lilas estaba descubierta, para cuando quiso preguntarle por ello, Mirai Trunks ya se había dado vuelta y lo que Gohan vio le pareció lo más provocativo que haya visto en su vida: Mirai Trunks se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sirviendo el desayuno, vistiendo nada más que un par de bóxers negros y un delantal de cuadros. Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante semejante vista, nisiquiera Videl se había atrevido a vestirse frente a él de esa manera cuando preparaba el desayuno y mucho menos ahora que tenían la responsabilidad de criar a Pan.

-Hey ¡hola, Gohan! ¿cómo estás? preparé el desayuno-dijo Mirai Trunks sacando a su mejor amigo de sus pensamientos, Gohan reaccionó, se acercó a la mesa, tomó una silla y se sentó frente al joven de cabellos lilas quien colocó unos platos con hotcakes en la mesa junto con unas tazas de café, leche y azúcar para endulzar la amarga bebida.

-No tenías que hacer esto ¿sabes? no debiste tomarte la molestia de hacer el desayuno para los dos-dijo Gohan una vez que se acomodó en su asiento.

-No me importa, aunque no lo creas, esto me hace feliz-respondió el joven de cabellos lilas sonriendo-me hace feliz poder hacer algo para ti aunque sea por esta vez-

-Hm, supongo que está bien, muchas gracias-le agradeció el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sonriéndole a su mejor amigo, Mirai Trunks se sonrió y volvió a darle la espalda-muy bien, Gohan. ya rompiste el hielo con él, ahora podrán seguir hablando-Gohan salió de su breve trance al recordar lo que quería decirle al joven de cabellos lilas-oye, Trunks, yo…-

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que al desviar la mirada, notó que Mirai Trunks se había quitado el delantal que llevaba puesto y ahora estaba quitándose los bóxers, ya que al parecer, esos eran para dormir, el sonrojo en el rostro de Gohan se incrementó más e involuntariamente una hemorragia brotó de su nariz haciendo que quedara inconsciente sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Por otro lado, Mirai Trunks comenzó a vestirse, se colocó el mismo conjunto de ropa con el que había llegado a esa línea de tiempo, terminó de colocarse la chaqueta de jean azul claro con el logo de la Corporación Capsula en la manga derecha y abrochó los botones en la parte del torso.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas acomodando los pliegues de la chaqueta, se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba Gohan-¡de acuerdo, Gohan! ya estoy listo para…-interrumpió su frase al ver a su mejor amigo tendido en el suelo sobre lo que parecía ser un charco de su propia sangre-¡GOHAN!-el joven de cabellos lilas rápidamente corrió a asistir a su mejor amigo, lo levantó de aquel charco de sangre y lo cargó sobre su regazo con una expresión de completa preocupación en el rostro-¡Gohan! Gohan ¿estás bien? ¿qué rayos sucede contigo? ¡h-hay mucha sangre aquí!-

-Y-Yo… lo vi todo…-murmuró Gohan pero por suerte Mirai Trunks creería que estaba delirando por la falta de sangre. Mirai Trunks tomó una decisión rápida y se ocupó de atender a su mejor amigo, quien aún sangraba por la nariz, fue a buscar unos pañuelos al baño y con ellos comenzó a limpiar la nariz del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros con ellos hasta que quedó completamente limpía, pasados unos segundos de aquel susto, Gohan despertó, Mirai Trunks suspiro aliviado y se apartó de él para que pudiera incorporarse con más comodidad.

-Uhm, wow… supongo que te hice pasar un mal momento ¿no?-preguntó Gohan quedando arrodillado frente a Mirai Trunks, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca avergonzado, el joven de cabellos lilas solo se limitó a asentir dándole a entender a su mejor amigo que tenía razón-gracias otra vez, Trunks. De verdad me salvaste la vida-

-¡Gracias a los dioses! Me alegro de que estes bien, Gohan-respondió Mirai Trunks totalmente aliviado.

-Muy bien ¡no perdamos más tiempo!-exclamó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros incorporándose del suelo, Mirai Trunks imitó su acción-¡será mejor que comencemos a entrenar!-

Sin perder más tiempo y sin más distracciones, Gohan y Mirai Trunks salieron de la habitación del tiempo para poder comenzar a entrenar cuanto antes, si querían derrotar a Black Gokū, debían comenzar a entrenar cuanto antes, ya tendrían otro momento para poder hablar con más seguridad y confianza, ahora lo importante ahí era entrenar hasta el límite de sus fuerzas y su nivel de poder.


End file.
